In conventional systems, users are able to consume media content on devices on which the previously could not. Moreover, many devices allow users to consume content while moving from one location to another. However, despite having a plethora of content available, even while moving from one location to another, users may not know what content of the plethora of content is relevant and/or would be enjoyed by them.